


Affairs of the Heart

by KeJae



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJae/pseuds/KeJae
Summary: Neal encounters Sara at a local club on one of his nights out. She goes offensive and rejects him in general. Then on his walk home someone attempts to follow him. Discovering Zondra on a mission in his city, Neal gets caught up in her operation and she learns about his cover. Will the operation blow Neal's cover, and what is Zondra's intent with his heart?





	1. Chance Encounter

*******

Walking into the club, Neal took his usual seat. It was towards the back to avoid garnering too much attention and in easy range of the door in case, something went wrong.

Living in a two-mile radius had its advantages when it came to limiting the odds of encountering old opponents, but it also reduced the number of things he had to do on his personal downtime. Making this club a part of his regular rounds gave him the chance to enjoy some good music from up and coming artist who hadn't made it yet, the food was delicious, and it was usually just busy enough for him to blend into the crowd making him an anonymous person seeking entertainment and societal company.

Flirting with the waitress, he got answers for what the best special available for the evening was and who the local talent performing on the stage was. Then with his order placed and the music soothing his boredom away, he settled back to relax for an hour or so.

When the food arrived, he added some extra flirting with the waitress for the fun of it before eating his meal leisurely. As an additional result of his friendly behavior, the waitress made regular visits to ensure his drink never ran low and his comforts were tended to.

Generally enjoying himself, Neal was halfway through his meal when he noticed a familiar face sitting at a table some ways away. It was Sara Ellis. By the looks of it, she was either out with friends or entertaining a professional group of contacts. There were several well dressed women sitting around her table with a collection of plates and glasses occupying the surface in between them.

One of the women turned and noticed him observing their table. Lifting her drink, and seductively taking a sip, she then turned her head to smile flirtatiously at him. She was interested, but he wasn't.

Moving his attention back to Sara, he watched as she noticed her friend's lack of attention to whatever the group had been discussing. Watching the conversation, the stranger seemed to tell her something about him because Sara turned to follow her gesture in his direction.

Lifting his glass, Neal acknowledged Sara causing her to frown.

Saying something to them, Sara sat her napkin down and lifted up her purse before marching through the crowd in his direction. Pausing to take the seat across from him, she set her purse in her lap before raising her eyes with a look of fiery determination.

"Good evening, Miss Ellis." Gesturing for her to say her piece, Neal knew it wasn't going to be a friendly invitation to join them, but he was still curious.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Leave my guests alone, Caffrey. They are clients of Sterling and Bosch here for a case. My current job is to keep them entertained and out of the way. That doesn't mean introduce them to the neighborhood con so he can steal their priceless possessions." She didn't mince her words and the underlying insinuation was hurtful.

Keeping a general expression, Neal didn't try to smile and he certainly didn't show how much her words had hurt. "No picking their purses or following them home. Got it. Any other instructions you have for me this evening?"

Frowning, Sara didn't like his attempt at banter. "Cut the crap, Caffrey. I'm not on the market either."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Neal intentionally tried to annoy her. She wasn't just going to barge into his evening and insult him. "You're the one who came into my neighborhood, sat down at my table, and opened a conversation with me."

Getting up from the table, Sara didn't like that insinuation. "You may be charming and good looking Neal, but you are a criminal. I don't date criminals; I help put them in jail."

"There is no crime in eating at a local establishment and people watching, Sara." Neal looked her calmly in the eyes intentionally making her feel uncomfortable. She was beautiful in her purple dress, her intelligence was appealing, and although he knew it would be fun to joke and banter with her, she only saw him as a criminal to be outwitted. Sara's only interest in him was the Raphael, so there was no point in indulging in any potential emotions as that would only get him hurt.

Pressing her lips together in frustration, Sara glared at him with a shake of her head before turning away to weave through the crowd back to her table.

Free to eat the rest of his meal, Neal intentionally avoided Sara's area of the room but otherwise allowed his eyes to wander the crowds at leisure.

Once his meal was done, he didn't want to remain where it felt so remote and hostile. His table was a remote island in the sea of people with a hostile enemy looming nearby. Paying his bill and dropping a tip, he flipped his hat on before walking out the door. In his peripherals he caught Sara noting his departure, but he didn't acknowledge her glance.

Outside, he decided to go for a walk and headed up the block at a leisurely pace. He had nothing to do and was feeling a bit lonely so he didn't want to go home yet.

About halfway up the block, he sensed he was being watched. Taking furtive glances at reflections and the flowing pedestrians allowed him to spot his tail with some effort. A woman was following him in jeans and a hooded sweater with her hair arranged to shadow her face. She was professional so this wasn't the run of a mill pickpocket tracking their mark.

Forgetting his personal affairs, he focused on her and tried to determine if she were alone or not. There didn't seem to be anyone aiding her, but that didn't mean she was a lone opponent.

Curious to know more about her, Neal began taking the effort to catch glimpses and learn her behavior. Based on her reactions, the woman was curious about him but didn't feel threatened. She played the game right back.

Dancing through the shops and about the street, the two kept stopping, retracing steps and ducking into shadows. They were well matched, almost like they had worked together before.

Unable to identify her for sure, Neal began to suspect one of two people. Sara would have approached him by now which meant it was likely Carina or Zondra playing cat and mouse with him, a fitting game for agents of the CAT Squad.

Amused, Neal wondered if they would be able to track him down to his current alias. Slipping away through a shop's second entrance, he used his knowledge of the area to give her the slip. Weaving his way towards home he made sure she didn't get his trail again.

*******

Getting up in the morning, Neal wondered if the CAT had had any luck tracking him down. He was part hopeful to have a connection around where he didn't have to play the con artist, and part dismayed at the prospect for the sheer number of complications it could bring to his life.

Picking a canvas and lining up some paints, he decided to start a new project for a distraction. Wearing his undershirt and a pair of khakis, he settled into work.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door accompanied by June's voice. "Neal, you have a visitor."

"Show her in," Neal called knowing he had his answer whether he ultimately liked it or not.

Opening the door and guiding Zondra in, June seemed surprised. "Are you expecting her?"

"You could say that. So, you were the one following me about last night." Neal smiled at Zondra's raised eyebrow. "I figured it was either you or Carina, but hadn't seen enough to tell for sure." Then turning to June, he made a general introduction. "June, this is Zondra, a friend of a friend. Zondra, this is June, my landlady."

Shaking hands, the two women pleasantly greeted each other.

Turning to Neal, June excused herself. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. Neal, would you like me to send up breakfast to the patio?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you, June." Neal kissed her cheek and smiled gratefully. Feeding spies was one way to help fill in the awkward silences.

As soon as June had shut the door behind her, Zondra turned on him. "What are you doing? Last I heard Sarah had spread your ashes since you were dead!"

"I'm remaining dead to all but a select few. What are you doing in New York?" He only gave a little before redirecting the conversation back to her. Black Ops activity in the city didn't bode well for him if he wasn't careful.

"Assignment. How did you survive?" She threw the conversation back at him.

"Chuck's dad. What assignment?" He quickly lobbed it back.

"Observing a target visiting the city. Why haven't you contacted anyone? You were close to Chuck and Sarah in the past." Zondra hit the personal nail that made his alleged death hard.

"Chuck isn't the only one with a family in danger. Which target?" Their interrogation wasn't going anywhere too quickly, but neither was willing to give in and spill their information.

"Weapons dealer named Terry O'Brian. He's here to make a deal and I'm assigned to stop it. Danger from what?" She gave a bit more knowing she was asking a lot.

"Corrupt law enforcement from my father's former precinct along with their mob ties. Why are you here then?" He reached the point of their interrogation.

"After I saw you last night and you gave me the slip, you revealed a problem. O'Brian is based in this neighborhood and I don't know my way around. If he's spent any kind of time here, he could pull something off and I would be hard put to stop it. I need your help knowing where the blind spots are and how to navigate the community the fastest. It's normal to run into these complications, but since you're here it's faster than figuring them out on my own." She stood stiffly as she watched him. They hadn't moved, simply lobbed questions back and forth while staring at each other until they reached the purpose.

"On one condition, you don't endanger my cover here. I'm well established as a nonviolent White Collar con artist on a work release as a consultant for the FBI. It's a variation on what might have been, playing off of my father's criminal history with an aversion to violence. The team I work with is headed by an agent that reminds me of Chuck. He's honest so I can trust there won't be a bullet in my back, and he's brilliant enough to make me work for any lead I get. This is a good place for me, don't ruin it." He kept his voice firm and commanding, it was too vital to get his point across.

"Deal, on one condition. You leave me in the lurch or disrupt my operation and I will tell Chuck where to find you." She threatened in return.

Frowning, Neal didn't like it, but he knew it was a risk anyway since she knew his secret. "You know I won't, so why threaten me?"

"You should tell Sarah and Chuck where you are. They could help you protect your family." She had a point, but he didn't want to give in.

"I know, but there is a long and complicated history there. Leave it alone." It was a lame defense, but he wasn't going to argue with her. They weren't supposed to know he was alive and all the reasons why didn't change the fact.

Giving in, Zondra wasn't going to fight over it.

Changing the topic, Neal cleaned his brushes while he began asking questions into her operation. If he was going to help, he might as well know what was in store.

"O'Brian is known to enjoy partying. He'll be moving through the local clubs and establishments where he will likely make his deal in a crowded space to avoid suspicion. I need you to be my date and take me out to all the local places in the evenings. It will allow observation of his activities without looking so suspicious. Young lovers who like to party are less threatening than a lone young woman haunting the same joints." She shared more of the particulars about his preferences and general schedule then allowed Neal to ask some questions to better plot out the likely choices and order of visitation.

"Alright, I have a few ideas on where he might like to haunt." Turning to check the activity on the patio, he looked like he had a plan. "How about we join June for breakfast on the patio? After we eat we can stage a meet-cute out on the town and create a public perception for the community.

"Getting started immediately, I like it." Zondra turned the conversation towards plans for the day and followed his lead out onto the patio.


	2. Let the Games Begin

*******

Browsing through a street market of books, Neal pretended to be interested in a 'How To' section by randomly picking up a copy and flipping through the pages.

Glancing up briefly when another person joined him, he looked back down having acknowledged their presence before his head popped back up for a second look. Staring, he stopped turning the pages to look at her more closely. Looking for things to admire, he found it easy enough to see her beauty, but his knowledge of her personality prevented him from feeling a real attraction. It was all superficial but needed a realistic enough base to be accepted by their audiences.

Sensing his attention, she sent a coy glance his way to see who was observing her. Smiling as she ducked back to the books, it only took a moment for her to look back up at him for a longer period.

"Are you throwing a party?" She asked with a nod towards his book.

Pretending to be startled into attention, Neal looked at her, "Huh?"

Smiling broader, she pointed at his book, "Your book of choice."

Flipping it around like he needed to remember what he was reading, Neal skimmed the cover before realizing how apropos it was for their covers. A book on how to mix drinks typically either indicated an alcoholic or a partier and he was aiming for the partier persona. "Oh, no, but it doesn't hurt to know how to mix them or what other kinds are when looking to try something more exotic. I prefer to go to parties, it's so much easier than throwing them."

"Me too! I just moved into the neighborhood and my friends keep telling me there are some great places here, but I haven't had time to check any of them out yet." She leaned on the table and looked up at him through her lashes.

Smirking to himself, Neal admired how well she played her role. Her broad smile and expression filled eyes gave her a doe-eyed look designed to entice a protective response. Playing along, he offered "I could show you my favorite places if you like?"

Cocking her head to the side, she looked him over before seeming to stare through him. "You seem safe enough, I could meet you somewhere tonight?"

Grinning, Neal seemed the like the love-struck young suitor eager to seal the date. Looking around and patting his pockets, he realized he didn't have a means of writing down the details. Then turning to the dealer, he found a business card and a pen for his personal use. "Can I use your pen and a business card?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"Buy something, mister." The man instructed.

Checking over the books, Neal pretended to weigh the options.

"How about that book you were looking at before?" Zondra chimed in helpfully touching her finger to the top of the spine and applying enough pressure to remind him that he still held it in his hand.

"Right," Neal smiled brilliantly as if his problems were all solved, "One book and a business card, please." Passing the item of interest over, he paid his bill and grabbed the pen to jot the previously agreed upon location with a good time to arrive. Passing the card over, he tried to give it to her, but she pushed it back towards him.

"You're forgetting how I should get in touch with you if something comes up." She smiled over their touching hands.

Turning back to the table, he jotted his phone number down. Clever, that gave her his legitimate contact information to keep in touch after this operation. Once he had his name and number written on the back, he faced her and withheld the card. "This is feeling rather one-sided. How am I supposed to get in touch if you don't show up?"

Biting her lip, she danced her fingers across the nearest books before picking up one and smiling at the dealer as she passed it across to him. "One book and a business card, please." Mimicking Neal, Zondra snatched the pen out of his outstretched hand to jot her name and number on the card.

Facing him, she held her card in a similar manner. "How about we exchange on three?"

"One…" He started the count and she joined in on two before they exchanged on three.

"I'll see you tonight?" She held the card in her hand before walking away with her bag over her arm. Turning a few steps away, she smiled over her shoulder at him before disappearing off into the crowd.

Watching her go, Neal played the admirer before spinning her card in his fingers, taking one last look, putting it in his pocket, and walking away in the opposite direction.

*******

Getting dressed in front of the mirror at the loft, Neal heard his phone buzz and leaned over to check the caller ID. Peter was calling. Picking the phone up and answering, Neal smiled. "Peter?"

"There is a stakeout tonight, are you free?" The agent had an ulterior motive for calling because his tone gave him away.

"Have you been checking my tracking data too closely?" Neal smirked into the line knowing it would tweak Peter for answering his question with a question.

"You've been spending a lot of time out since yesterday. Anything you want to tell me?" Peter probed closer to the point.

"A guy can't go out on the town once in a while and enjoy the culture of this broad city?" Trying not to laugh at the frustrated shift in Peter's breathing, Neal continued to poke him for the fun of it.

Keeping a playful tone, Peter warned. "If he isn't prone to committing crimes he can. You'd better not be making any plans we'll regret."

"Oh, I'm making plans. Plans not to smell deviled ham or listen to a baseball game all night." He waited for Peter's next reaction.

"If you don't tell me what those plans are, you will need to adjust to smelling deviled ham and listening to baseball games…" Peter left the threat hanging. He was working off of his prison threat, only it was stakeout duty tonight.

"We haven't entirely made plans for the evening, just where we're going to meet. Then we'll see where the night takes us." He continued to be vague, but let him in on the presence of someone else.

"Anyone, I know?" Peter's tone turned to wheedling interest.

"No, she's not someone you've ever met before." That would get Peter. He wanted Neal to get over Kate but would worry about criminal connections.

"It isn't Alex I hope." The tone changed again to slightly disappointed.

"Her name is Zondra. She isn't a criminal, and no, there is no financial gain to be benefited from her presence. We're just going to enjoy some dinner and social time." At least as far as Washington was concerned anyway. Neal added the last bit to himself.

"Alright, well I'll let you off of the stakeout hook tonight." Peter smiled into the line. He was glad to hear of Neal getting out and being social with someone other than him or Mozzie.

With the promise to tell him about it on their next ride to work, Neal ended the conversation and was able to finish getting ready.

Reflecting on their relationship as he walked, Neal knew Peter sort of saw him as a friend, but it was always through criminal colored glasses. He never seemed to forget that Neal came with a criminal past. So although he seemed to see some potential for the man he really was, Peter just didn't see Neal as the man he was.

Sighing, he chose not to dwell on it because it was another useless avenue to pursue. As long as he remained playing Neal, he would have to deal with his friends and any potential romantic interest treating him like a criminal.

Arriving slightly early, he met Zondra at the club's entrance where he guided her in to his usual table. It was the same location he had been to the night before so he surveyed the space curious if Sara would be present again. She wasn't so the coast was clear.

Being less flirtatious with the waitress, Neal pretended to be surprised by Zondra's party attitude as she quickly pulled him out to dance once their orders were placed.

Shifting from the sweet girl she had been playing that afternoon, Zondra transitioned into more of a wild child. She kept him dancing until their food arrived, talked through the meal with various glances around the room to keep tabs on the crowd, and then pulled him to another location once they finished eating.

Trying another location, they focused more on dancing or drinks but moved on when there was no sign of their target.

Arriving at the third location, Neal quickly zeroed in on the redhead talking to a group of women in a sitting area next to the dance floor. Sara was present at this location.

"Someone you know?" Zondra leaned in to purr into his ear. She was playing the slightly drunk and flirtatious date.

"Yes, she's the one who testified at my court trial that I had stolen a Raphael. She still hates me for it too." He explained the basics of their relationship or lack thereof.

"I can make her jealous." Zondra continued to purr as she put her arms up and around his neck leaning against his chest as she did so.

"There's no need for that. I'm a criminal here, remember? The honest citizens of Neal's life don't overlook that." He tried to dissuade her from it, but it was already too late.

"She's going to be jealous before this mission is over." Zondra leaned in to kiss Neal but veered away to his cheek when she felt him stiffen slightly. It wasn't noticeable to the rest of the room, but she could feel it. "You like her, don't you?"

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter." Neal turned away just as Sara's body language indicated she was about to look his way.

Focusing on Zondra, he couldn't miss the hint of humor in her voice. "You haven't told me, but it sounds like something you've been telling yourself."

Stepping away, she let her hand float across his shoulder and down his arm lightly touching him as she went. Then stopping at his hand, she seemed to admire their fingers as she clasped them together before pulling him along by his hand toward the table she wanted.

Following along, Neal knew it would appear to be a deepening relationship to anyone watching them. They weren't being flirtatious at a distance anymore, they had moved on to more physical contact.

Feeling eyes on him, he noticed Sara watching their procession through a reflection, but he couldn't give her attention or it would hurt his performance of him being infatuated with Zondra.

Taking their seats, Zondra turned to run her hand over his cheek while talking to him. "She's watching. If she wasn't at least somewhat interested she would have turned away by now. Either she really wants her Raphael back, or her adamant rejection is partially to convince herself."

Leaning in to kiss him without giving him much warning, Neal barely managed to put on an appropriate reaction. Zondra and he were good at faking it, but they didn't feel an attraction for each other so it was something between kissing a stranger and a friend.

When she pulled back, Zondra checked the reflection again.

"She really wants her Raphael back," Neal said finally having the breath to state it.

"No, she's fighting an attraction." Zondra didn't doubt it.

Ignoring her, Neal used the timing of their mark's arrival to change the subject. "O'Brian just walked in." Then he explained his location so Zondra could spot him as well.

"I see him." Then she got up from her seat with an excuse of needing to use the facilities. Pulling her hand away, she used her touch to lift his face for her to kiss him again before she left.

Watching her go while retaining his role, Neal saw her safely out of sight before observing Sara on her approach.

"Caffrey." She was wearing a green dress this time. It played off her hair and offset her eyes nicely.

"Ms. Ellis," Neal responded in kind as he turned to face her.

Putting a hand on her hip, Sara seemed a bit flustered. "I thought we had an agreement."

"We did. I wouldn't mess with your company's clients but there is no crime in going out to eat and enjoying the city's atmosphere. You and your clients are over there, and my date is over here with me. Only one of us isn't keeping to the deal, and I've left your clients alone." He made the issue her fault again. If she wanted to accuse him of pursuing her clients, then she had another thing coming.

"Who is she anyway, not one of your marks is she?" Sara asked with something of a bitter tone.

Coming up behind her, Zondra played the offended lover nicely. "Neal, I'm only gone five minutes and you're talking to some old girlfriend?" Then she went off in tears stumbling past their mark and bumping into him.

Neal figured she had planted a bug and tracker on him, so he followed her movements with his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, my date is upset." He remained courteous but also showed a loyalty to go after Zondra.

Not waiting for Sara to respond, he left her before weaving through the crowd in the general direction of where he had last seen Zondra. Feeling Sara watching him, he wondered if maybe Zondra was slightly right. After all, Sara had said he was handsome and charming, but those weren't indications of romantic interests, just common observations he'd heard all of his life.

Reconvening outside, Zondra shared the link with him by passing him an earbud programmed to the necessary frequency. For the next few hours, they moved from location to location eating, getting drinks, and dancing amidst the crowds to keep tabs on the target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, choosing to favorite, following, commenting/reviewing, and leaving kudos :D


	3. Satisfying the Snoops

*******

With a Saturday off coming up, Neal knew Peter was getting very curious about who this new girl was. He had been asking questions and keeping a close eye on him both at work and through his tracking data.

"So, she likes to party. I've noticed your anklet has been frequenting all the hot spots in your radius for the last week." Peter had commented on the drive to drop him at June's.

Peter was obviously worryied about what Neal would do to keep a partier in the exciting places in the city, an endeavor that wouldn't be cheap. However, what Peter didn't know, was that the tab was being picked up by the CIA as an official mission so Neal didn't actually have to pay anything.

Smiling easily to tweak Peter, Neal tilted his hat playfully. "She does like a good time when she can get it." Which was true, Zondra did like to be in the big cities where there were parties and places to entertain her between missions. To her, places like Burbank were where you passed through on your way to somewhere more exciting, or didn't go to at all, and that was a suburb of Los Angeles. Zondra definitely wasn't one for relaxing around the loft and watching Neal paint or reading a book.

"We're going to a karaoke club tomorrow afternoon. Since you're so determined to find out as much as you can about her, you might as well bring El and meet us for lunch." Neal extended the invitation. He and Zondra had talked about it, and the easiest way to ensure Peter didn't turn up at an inopportune moment, was to invite him at an opportune moment.

Surprised, Peter quickly realized what Neal was doing, but he appreciated not having to push. "I think we just might do that." The agent smiled more as he thought about it. "You've got a double date."

"It's a double date then," Neal smirked. At least Peter was happy with his efforts so that would ease the snooping up once he met Zondra in her sweet girl mode. She could charm the Burkes into liking her if she wanted to, it was just when she didn't have to be pleasant that her mean reputation tended to be more prominent.

Giving Peter the time and place details as they pulled up to the curb, Neal made sure Peter had all he needed to know about their double date before he left the car.

Walking up the stairs to the loft, he pulled out his phone and called Zondra with the update.

*******

Getting ready for the casual date, Neal put on a dark blue button-up with a black tee shirt underneath, dark jeans, and a pair of fairly casual shoes. Combing his hair into place, all he needed was his charming smile when it came time to put on the show.

Hearing a knock on his door, he moved across the room to let Zondra in. They were working their story out before meeting the Burkes.

Opening the door, he gave her a once-over glance. She was wearing a dark blue tee shirt that hung casually over her own dark blue jeans with low black heels. Although the outfit was mostly casual, she gave it a classy feel by dressing it up. Her hair hung loosely about her face in light waves so all she was missing was the big smile and doe eyes to charm the Burkes with.

As it was, her expression was serious and more focused on getting their stories straight without giving the appearance of being rehearsed.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked while moving purposefully past him into the apartment.

Turning around easily, Neal was used to forceful women barging into his personal space. All of the CATS were prone to it at some time or another. "As I'll ever be. All we have to do is a mixture of the old friends of friends that have run into each other recently at a book sale. If Peter asks, and either he will or Elizabeth will, those friends are a school friend of mine who married a friend of yours. We can keep to the truth without giving them any details we don't want to."

"You feel the need to be honest with Peter? Not even Chuck fully got that treatment." Zondra turned to look at him in a way that was akin to seeing through him. "Peter really is a good friend to you, isn't he?" She hardened her voice.

"Peter has a gut instinct for things that is legendary in the FBI, he constantly has his radar pointed at me looking for lies despite the fact I've never entirely lied to him, and yes, he is my friend and I care about that. Chuck and Sarah are also friends, but things were different with them. When I went undercover as a traitor it was because I had been targeted and was forced into it. Would you really want me to pull Sarah into a situation where even you would have been ordered to go after her? Before you say it, I know she is an agent capable of taking care of herself, but she shouldn't have to play a traitor when she doesn't have to. You may have noticed with Chuck, I don't like endangering my friends when I don't have to. He wasn't suited for the first operation he was targeted for. Then when I threw him into government work it was because I was about to die. He was the only one I knew I could trust, who could handle what I sent him, and who would benefit from it because his parents work in the same field so he could finally learn where he comes from. If I have to mess with my friends, I don't take it lightly. For now, Peter isn't in danger and we're only telling pieces of the truth with some omissions of facts to keep him safe. As long as I can keep doing that, I intend to." Neal had closed the door but he still modulated his voice while walking further in the room towards Zondra. His stance as he stopped in front of her was stiff and his expression firm. He had his reasons and he didn't appreciate her poking him.

Relaxing the lines of her face, despite remaining serious, Zondra eased up on her jabs. "I get it. You don't want to complicate Chuck and Sarah's lives by coming back from the dead again, and you don't want to upset the balance here in your White Collar world. It must be boring working with them. You can't even throw a little conflict in the picture without worrying about it collapsing." She could tell he liked his life but didn't understand how.

"I guess I'm more like Sarah and Chuck than you thought. Something more akin to normal life isn't a bad thing." Neal relaxed enough to smirk at her while jabbing lightly at her life choices. Zondra was nowhere near being interested in settling down. Chuck and Sara had, and he could, if he found the right person and circumstances.

Satisfied with the basics, Zondra suggested they leave for the club. "Peter and Elizabeth will likely be waiting for us if we don't leave shortly."

Grabbing his last few necessities for going out, Neal gestured for her to lead before closing up behind them.

*******

Entering the cub, it was a modern rustic atmosphere mixing the exposed brick with refurbished old wood floors. It wasn't fancy, but it was a nice and comfortable atmosphere to eat lunch and perhaps give a song or two to help entertain the crowd. The atmosphere was light, food good, and entertainment varied enough to distract so it made for the perfect location.

Spotting Peter and El at a table against the far wall, Neal gently put his hand on the small of Zondra's back guiding her towards his friends in a gentlemanly fashion. Making the introductions as he gently sat her into a seat, he watched as the Burkes took Zondra's appearance in and vice versa.

The Burkes were also dressed casually with El wearing a simple dress and Peter wearing a polo shirt with khakis.

Trying to keep from going interrogator, Peter let Elizabeth lead the conversation on their side while he observed with occasionally added input.

As they talked, Zondra kept her eyes large and expressive while smiling a great deal. She was in her sweet girl role and working to charm the Burkes out of being suspicious.

For the first while, as they pursued the menus and ordered, Elizabeth kept the conversation geared toward the story of Zondra being new in the city so they discussed restaurants, museums, and the best places to shop. They were generally hitting it off, but Elizabeth seemed to sense Zondra's reserve and started shifting the conversation towards more personal topics once the waitress had left.

"What brings you to New York?" Elizabeth was clearly starting into Peter's line of inquiry, only in a gentler fashion.

Having expected the question to come up, Zondra brushed over the basics that it was business. Since she did a lot of traveling, she often chose bases to work out of while she was in an area. "New York is such a fascinating city I decided to spend some time exploring it. Then I happened to run into Neal here at a book fair so we've been enjoying each other's company." To give the romantic touch, she leaned into him directing for him to put his arm around her.

"She's the friend of an old school friend's wife so we've met before, it's just been some years and life has changed in the meanwhile," Neal explained their casual approach with his arm across her shoulders and his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. They showed a comfortable couple with a relaxed attitude.

Perking up, Peter wanted to know about these old friends. It was a chance to learn about Neal's earlier history.

Unable to help his softening expression, Neal gave a brief explanation. "Chuck is the guy you can't help but like. He's a nerdy and geeky genius, and proud of it. When your back's to the wall he'll give you a hand up over, his heart is on his sleeve, he's generally a friendly open book, and he's reliable to do the right thing."

"You've never mentioned this friend before, how come?" Peter was intrigued.

"Things happened our senior year. He didn't know he was in danger, I protected him the only way I could, and he's hated me for it ever since." Neal felt some of the sorrow reach his expression despite his best efforts, but it added to the show for Peter so it couldn't be helped.

"He doesn't hate you so much anymore." Zondra played the dutiful girlfriend trying to comfort him.

"The last few times I saw him, let's just say he wasn't sorry when I left." Neal tried to pull it together and was generally able to push Chuck back down into his past again.

Their conversation was slightly awkward for a few moments before Zondra's phone started ringing. "Speaking of them, I'm getting a call. If you'll excuse me." she got up to answer the phone in another area.

Making the excuse of looking for the restroom, Elizabeth followed in her general direction likely doing some spying while she was about it.

Trusting Zondra to handle herself, Neal focused on Peter. He had been watching him keenly, but whether it was because he sensed his lack of romantic attachment to Zondra or because he wanted to address Chuck, Neal would find out shortly.

"Do you really like Zondra?" Peter seemed to be getting a protective agenda.

Wondering if it was more personally or professionally driven, Neal knew both were motivators. "It's too early to say much, Peter. And there's the risk her job will move her. I'm restricted to a two-mile radius and long distance relationships don't last. Like she said, we're enjoying each other's company with no long-term commitments at the moment." Which was true, they could each be themselves when they weren't in public so the ease of behavior was a nice reprieve for both after always faking who they were for the latest mission. The mission was a long-term situation for him since he was assigned to play Neal for at least the extent of his sentence.

Softening his expression, Peter seemed torn. He wanted Neal to settle down and his having a relationship was a good start, but he worried this wasn't the right one with the additional risk of her leaving and hurting Neal. "So, things aren't overly serious between you two?"

Shrugging, Neal tried to walk the line. "There are serious aspects to our relationship, but not a long-term guarantee." They were professionally working together, but it wasn't like it was a real relationship or she would likely be assigned to remain in the city for any reason.

Understanding the uncertainties of a new relationship, Peter eased up on that topic but chose another difficult subject. "What does your old school friend do?" He was looking for character references.

"Chuck got into the family business and owns a retail store. According to Zondra, his wife helps with the business and keeps the house running. They're not people you'd have to worry about even if something ever brought them around." Neal generalized again.

"What bothers me most is how you're careful to give details in such a fashion that nothing is specific." Peter hummed as he leaned back to observe Neal.

"Our friends are entitled to their privacy without you researching to know everything about them." Zondra answered from where she was standing beside the table with Elizabeth behind her.

Elizabeth slid in next to her husband while Neal tried to smooth the situation over with Zondra.

"You know how intrusive agents can be." He made the pointed comment reminding her of things from their earlier encounters. "Peter is also responsible for me with his career and reputation on the line. I may not like it, but it's a part of his job to monitor the people in my life and the lives of those around me."

Zondra still didn't look thrilled, but she smoothed her expression to something more neutral as the food arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, following, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite :D


	4. Old Friends

*******

Things were stinted after the confrontation. Neal watched as the group awkwardly ate their meals.

Zondra threw glances at Peter, clearly upset by him questioning into Chuck and Sarah so deeply, but Neal thought she might dislike how Peter was poking so deep into Neal's business as to question what an old school friend did for a living. It wasn't like it mattered, Chuck and Sarah weren't actively in his life anyway.

Peter didn't seem to hold her blunt treatment against her; he knew he was also poking into her friend which came off as prying into her. However, he didn't like her unwillingness to accept the repercussions of Neal's situation. Being a criminal was more than just his status, it affected anyone who came into his life as well. Also, her drastic change of behavior was somewhat suspicious, especially how comfortable she seemed to be in the attitude.

Elizabeth and Neal were left to carry the weight of the conversation. They passed the meal pleasantly enough discussing her upcoming events in the general details of the locations and foods to pass the time.

As the meal drew to a close, the couples paid their bills and were moving towards leaving when Peter took the initiative to smooth things over with Zondra. Putting out his hand, he made a peace offering. "I don't mean any harm to your friends, Zondra. As Neal's handler, it's my job to be aware of the influences in his life and direct him away from anyone who will either put him in danger or risk dragging him back into crimes. On a personal level, I consider Neal a friend. His life is mostly a mystery and these old friends seem to have a strong connection to his past. It's one of few glimpses into his earlier life he's ever brought up so I'm curious what it tells of why he became the man he is."

Refusing to shake his hand at first, Zondra had her say. "I can understand that. You want to at least do a preliminary check of those who may be influencing him. However, you need to remember that he isn't just a criminal. He doesn't seek out contacts and plans to pull heists behind your back. Sometimes he chooses a person simply for a shared history, or because they accept his life choices without judgment." Although she didn't say it directly, she alluded to Neal being human and not to forget it.

Nodding, Peter accepter her perspective so she calmed down and shook his hand.

With the peace made, the group ended the get together on a more congenial note than Neal had expected.

"What are you two off to do for your afternoon?" Elizabeth asked as they moved out onto the sidewalk.

Glancing at Neal, Zondra took the question. "Since the call was to invite me to a baby shower, it seems fitting for us to shop for baby gifts. Although Neal isn't directly in Chuck's life anymore, he knows both of them and can help me pick a gift or two."

Beaming, Neal was glad for Chuck and Sarah. "So they really did it, huh? They've got each other, their family and friends about them, jobs they love, a literal white picket fence, and now a kid on the way. All they're missing is a dog it seems. Living the dream worked out after all."

Wrapping her arm around Neal for their cover, Zondra could tell he really meant it, and for the first time, she could see him settling down.

Smiling, the Burkes looked like they wanted to ask questions, but chose not to pry after the earlier debacle. Instead, they bid them goodbye and turned towards their car with the suggestion of getting together again another day.

Standing on the sidewalk watching them, Neal wished he had a life like theirs more than ever. They joined hands and walked along enjoying the comfort of each other's presence while they talked. Their conversation was most likely a rehash of the lunch, but they still looked like old friends who were also lovers. Barely managing not to sigh, Neal knew he wasn't likely to experience a romance like that, but he still yearned for it.

"You look like Chuck watching Sarah walk away, only more over the idea than an actual person. Or, it might be more accurate to compare you to Sarah watching Chuck. She learned that she wanted him and what he offered, but she didn't feel it would ever work considering their circumstances." Zondra noted as he turned his attention back to her.

"Chuck and Sarah were fortunate enough to get what they wanted. Most of us aren't that lucky." He put his arm out and asked where she wanted to go first.

"You're the local, where should we go?" Zondra asked as she slipped her hand through his arm.

Making the decision, Neal started walking them in the direction necessary. He started asking the basic questions that would help them determine what to buy. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"They're going to find out in a week, but Chuck suggested going fairly gender neutral so things could be reused. Maybe he has some embarrassing picture where he wore his sister's hand me down?" She tried to tease him.

"No, Chuck is just practical like that. Besides, he's going to be more pro a nerdy nursery over a frilly girlish one. His taste would lean more masculine and fit better in a more neutral environment." Neal smiled slightly as he pictured a baby oriented space filled with Tron posters and Star Wars figurines amongst other memorabilia.

"Okay, so you pick something you think Chuck would like for his child." Zondra walked past a few more buildings before adding. "What should I buy Sarah? It's not like there's a manual for something like this."

Laughing, Neal was amused he could come up with ideas easier than Zondra could. "You haven't been around normal people much, have you?"

"No. Apparently you have?" She frowned at him. Zondra wasn't ashamed of her lack of connection, but she didn't appreciate the feeling he was laughing at her.

"I grew up in Witsec, so my circle has always been small and disconnected from the norm. However, I still listened to the conversations around me. Even in White Collar, I heard a secretary talk about the shower she had for her baby just this last week." Slowing in his walk, he thought back to the details she had oohed and ahhed over. "Hmm, she talked about various baby clothes with onesies being a popular one." Shrugging, he added "There were several sets with cutesy things like little animals and such on them. Of course, there were the basic necessities like packs of diapers and such. Oh..:" He snapped his fingers. "She also got some things for her: chocolate, coffee shop gift cards, and other things that were personal to her tastes."

"So you're saying I should buy Sarah something for her along with a necessity for the baby?" Zondra looked confused about what she should choose.

"We'll look around. See if something jumps out at you as cute for a baby. Then if we strike out, we could always look for something for Sarah since you're probably more comfortable shopping for her." Neal gently gave her some possible directions as they drew nearer to a shop he wanted to check out.

"You make it sound so easy." Zondra smacked his arm causing him to flinch at the unexpected action.

"I didn't say it would be easy, I'm just trying to break it down in a way that will make it easier. Haven't you ever done that with work?" He redirected her attention to strategizing overstressing.

Changing her body language, it seemed to be working as Zondra got more focused and less stressed. However, she might have gotten a bit too much into spy mode.

Pulling her arm back to stop her, Neal turned her to face him. "You aren't fighting the enemy here, Zondra. Try to find the balance. Break up the challenge like you would for work, but don't lose your relaxed and personal touch in the process. It's not easy, but that's what it takes."

Rolling her eyes, Zondra stepped back and grabbed his arm with a huff. Pulling Neal into the nearest shop, she started walking the aisles poking at the merchandise. "You know, seeing you here, I'm seeing more of why you and Chuck are such friends. It never made sense before."

Following a long and observing which items she slowed down to see more clearly, Neal questioned her back. "Didn't make sense, huh? Was I really that serious all the time?"

"Let's just say it was surprising to discover you have a goofy side. Who could guess that you speak Klingon and know more about science fiction than… than nearly everyone I've ever met!" Zondra threw her hands up as she rounded a display.

"Not more than Chuck, that's who I don't know science fiction more than." Neal smiled as she turned on him to poke him in the chest.

"That's not the point. The point is that you have a lot more to you than you let people see." Zondra walked her fingers up his chest before jumping to his nose where she touched her finger to the point before pulling back flirtatiously.

Following the leap from friendly to flirtatious, Neal knew someone was causing her to put on a show of the girlfriend more heavily. Playing along, he smiled charmingly. "And why do you think that?"

"You saw the way Peter's eyes lit up when we talked about Chuck, he doesn't know anything about your past. That Sara, she thinks you're just a con artist so she misses out on the real you. June enjoys your company and appreciates what she knows of you, but she doesn't see beyond what you allow either. Even if you let people see your good features, you don't allow them to see the full extent of them." Standing up to give him a peck on the lips, she smiled at him as she answered his original question. "That's why I think you have a lot more to you than you let people see."

Sara was in the store, or around somewhere. That jab was intended for her because the Burkes weren't there and a random stranger wouldn't care about the real him. Whispering to her, Neal asked. "Sara's around, isn't she?"

Correcting a stray bit of hair, she brushed it back up off of his brown as she answered. "She's outside watching in through the window."

Stepping back, Neal pretended to tease her as he got them back to their purpose. "Maybe she should see us shopping for baby things? Then next time she storms up to me, she'll have some new questions to pursue instead of my alleged guilt in some crime."

"Alright, but only because you're tired of being accused all of the time." Zondra leaned into him for a kiss on the cheek before rubbing her lipstick off.

Catching her hand, Neal danced her around in a circle before directing her back to the onesie she had particularly fingered. "You should get Sarah this one. It's not overly feminine, but it's soft so it would be comfortable for the baby, it has cute little animals on it that would be good for any gender, the make is solid so it will last through more than one kiddo. Plus…" He turned her around to see another collection, "It comes in a whole little set so they can mix and match. Buy it a few months out so they're covered and the kid won't grow out of it too quickly."

Lighting up, Zondra decided it was the perfect gift so she collected the whole set. Adding some girlish gushes, she tried to portray what the public would expect. Bumping into Neal playfully as she walked towards the register, she asked if he had found anything.

"Chuck… let's just say this isn't the store he would be finding something of his tastes. He would prefer one with a bit more… comical influence." Neal bounced his eyebrows with an excited expression as he grinned at her.

Freezing in place, Zondra looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "Do you mean…?"

"Next up is a comic inspired baby shop!" Neal grinned at her expression. It was one of those times he could look forward to indulging in his inner geek and nerd for the first time in a long while. He was excited and already mentally flipping through collectible comics and action figures. Deciding which one was best to give Chuck was the challenge. Stopping and clapping his hands, he knew exactly which ones to get.

Scheming while Zondra made her purchase, Neal had completely forgotten Sara was outside watching them.

Leading Zondra away after she had her bag, he gently took the bag to carry in a gentlemanly fashion while he started jabbering about their next destination. "Chuck would love this place. I've not been in it more than a brief perusal with the story about shopping for someone… but now I actually have a purpose and can enjoy it!"

Zondra seemed to be paying attention to something around them, but as she didn't hint danger, Neal let her mind it while he enjoyed his own prospects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, and following :D


	5. Shopping Adventures

*******

Reaching his intended destination a few blocks away, Neal pulled Zondra into the building. Walking up a flight of stairs to a loft, it opened into a space cluttered full of superheroes and villains straight from comic book lore. Guiding her around, he explained everything he came into contact with as he relished his inner nerd. Then once he had indulged for several minutes, he gathered the items he intended. "Kid Flash onesies along with figurines for Flash and Nightwing. Kid Flash… Is a character that reminds me of Chuck. A self-made hero who can do it on his own, but also with a little help." Holding the other figurine, he was less sure of him. "Nightwing is his best friend."

"Those would be perfect for Chuck. You'd be surprised how much he misses Nightwing. So much so, he's naming his son after him if it's a boy." Zondra closed his fingers around the second figurine to ensure he actually bought it for Chuck. "Two heroes who have saved the world together. It's fitting for the next generation to appreciate the comradery. You should purchase the same set only focusing on Nightwing if you ever have a son. The package in reverse."

Softening, Neal couldn't believe Chuck was considering naming his son after him. "He's… after me?"

"They told me so just a little while ago. Chuck wishes he could invite you to the party… his father too, but that's obviously not going to happen." Zondra didn't like putting a damper on the mood, but it was a fact that couldn't be avoided.

"We'll see about that. I sent Winters to protect Stephen when things were getting rough. He should make an appearance for at least one of his grandchildren." Neal pulled out his phone with the strength of determination reminding Zondra of the Agent Larkin she was familiar with.

"Devious. Are you going to pull something for yourself?" She asked wondering if she would be giving the second gift, or if Neal would find a way.

Neal tapped a message on his phone. "No, I can't, but at least I can make sure he has his entire family around him."

They got quiet as he went through the checkout process before hanging the bag on his arm next to hers. Checking his phone, Neal saw Stephen's response. "Or at least try… Stephen is very stubborn." Sighing as he put his phone away, Neal decided he'd have to work on the old spy. Stephen might stubborn, but so was he.

"Good luck with that, Chuck is a hard one to push when he feels in the right. I'm sure his father is harder." Zondra said while toying with the collar of his shirt by the door. She was going easy on the flirtatious role, but still showing a comfort in being close to him.

"It's not so much luck as logic and leverage. They're a tough lot to move, but with the right means it's possible." Neal stood with his mind scheming as he tried to figure out how to make Stephen contact his family.

Using a kiss as a distraction, Zondra brought his attention back to their surroundings before pulling him towards the street. "We still need to finish our shopping. Figuring out how to manipulate Chuck's life for the better again can come later."

Giving in to her request, Neal followed complacently. "It's not so much manipulating Chuck's life as his father's to get them all back together again. They can be a family and should have the chance to share these moments. The problem is Stephen letting his work get in the way." Holding up his hand to forestall any teasing Zondra might hit him with, he clarified his meaning. "I know, I'm a workaholic too in my own way. However, I don't like to see the special moments missed because of another problem. There will always be problems, things needing to be done, but you can never get the kid's… or grandkid's in this case, firsts back again. Steps, words, rolling over, smile, you know, all those little milestones that start the rest of them. I already send Peter home most nights to make sure he takes his wife out once in a while or to help make sure he keeps his promise of having dinner with her as much as possible. He'd probably think I was trying to get rid of him if there was a kid waiting for him too." With a shrug, he stated the ultimate fact about himself. "What can I say, I'm a romantic."

Slipping her arm through his again, Zondra agreed with his observation as she leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment. They were paused at a crosswalk, so it was an opportune moment to show a little extra affection as a response to his statement.

"Excuse me." There was some noise behind them as someone ran into another person.

What caused Neal to turn around was the voice of Sara apologizing for having done the trampling. "Ms. Ellis." He simply acknowledged.

"Caffrey." She stated with a hint of awkwardness.

Then the light changed and the group moved with the flow of other pedestrians creating a separation. Neal was okay with the circumstances though. Prolonged conversation with Sara was likely going to lead to some kind of accusation, and he was in too good of a mood to want that. Even spending a bit of time in her presence wasn't sufficient enough to make it worth it.

Reaching the other side of the street, he ignored how Sara was also walking in the same direction as them. Seeing a sign a few stores ahead, he got excited again. "I just found what I'm sending for Chuck."

"A toy store? Did either of you ever grow up?" Zondra teased for Sara's benefit, but she didn't mind getting the juvenile jab in for herself.

"Isn't there something of a common knowledge that we don't outgrow our childhood, we simply learn to mask it with the allusion to adulthood as that is what society expects? Chuck and I may be grown up in many respects, but our old game of gotcha around the library is a fond memory for both of us." Neal pulled her into the shop. This time he was aware of Sara following not too far behind. If she was trying to shadow them, she needed to practice because both he and Zondra were aware of her presence.

Checking through the first two most likely aisles, Neal found what he was looking for in the third. Grabbing a stack of the toy guns and ammunition, he knew it could be something of a group thing if he played it off right. "The game doesn't have to end just because I'm not around anymore. Maybe you could convince the others to play? Kind of makes it something Chuck and Sarah can do as couple's bonding, but also make it something of a friendly thing the kid can do with the crew when they get older."

Zondra tapped the top package causing a small avalanche across the counter. "You want me to introduce the reasoning behind the gifts? How am I going to explain all of this stuff anyway?"

"You walked into a comic book shop knowing Chuck loves them based on the Tron poster and other nerdy memorabilia he has everywhere. The associate asked if you needed help, you recounted the general idea of everything you know about Chuck and he helped you pick some onesies, action figures, and toys. Then you can pretend to make up some kind of story about the family playing with the toys and make a comparison to the games he and I used to play in school." Neal opened his wallet and paid in cash once the pile was rung up.

"There's one problem with that. Chuck never told me about your history of playing gotcha in the school library. You just did. What if he or Sara catch on to that?" She touched his hand to prevent him from picking up the bag.

Pausing, Neal gave her question consideration. "They might get suspicious, wonder when they told you about that or how you know, but you don't have to remember the specific circumstances of learning to answer them. Maybe it was a random memory that crossed your mind as you tried to figure out what to get your friend's husband. Chuck doesn't keep secrets so it would be easy for them to think you were told and it wasn't something special so they wouldn't remember it in particular."

Neal picked up his purchases to get out of Sara's way as she moved to check out behind them. She had a teddy bear and a card so she seemed to be on a genuine errand. Even if she also appeared to be eavesdropping while she was at it.

"Neal, you are good at belittling your value as a person. You think Chuck wouldn't find talking about old memories of you as special? The guy is naming his son after you if it's a boy! I'd be better off telling them it's a coincidence you used to play gotcha with Chuck than to try and sell them having told me and forgotten about it." She showed her frustration in her rise in volume and tone while frowning up at him.

Unsure if that was meant for Sara or if Zondra really meant it, Neal questioned her. "I'm good at belittling my value as a person?"

Grumbling, Zondra walked off towards the wall to the other side of the door. It gave them a semblance of privacy with distance from Sara and the cashier, but without the noise of the street. "Neal, you're the guy who saved his best friend's life and then let him hate you for years because of the method you had to use without once hinting why you did it to rescue anything of your reputation. You let the people in your life here see you for nothing more than this shell of a perspective that totally misses everything else. So what if you did a few things people don't appreciate, I know you well enough to know there is always a reason behind your actions… and usually, no other way to make sure things end up alright."

"Don't forget, it doesn't matter what everyone thinks. As long as I do the right thing and know it, I don't care how it looks to others. Sure, I didn't hint to Chuck that he was in danger because his genius attracted bad attention, or let him find out that my alleged betrayal saved his life, it would have put him in more danger if he knew and I wasn't going to take that risk. I'd do it again to protect his life even if it meant losing his friendship all over again. That isn't a belittling of my personal value, but rather holding something else as more valuable." He found himself getting angry with her for her comments. It felt like she was poking at his honor, and he didn't like it. "And don't even touch on what I'm doing here. You only know I'm protecting my family from corrupt law enforcement, nothing else about it."

Turning around, he wasn't entirely surprised to see Sara getting her purchase wrapped as a gift. It meant she could have witnessed their conversation and might have heard a few of the louder snippets.

Working to cool himself off, Neal shifted his purchases before offering his arm to Zondra again. "I believe that completes the necessary shopping for the moment. My gifts for Chuck have been compiled and you've picked your gift for the baby. That leaves you picking something for Sarah which is something you have to do on your own. Consult Carina if you need to."

Only touching his proffered arm, Zondra soothed him. "So that's where Chuck and Sarah got that. The whole who cares if the world knows, as long as you know stuff. You've done a good job of keeping to that motto, no one who doesn't really know you would picture the man you really are." Leaning forward to kiss his cheek, she spoke softer. "Thanks for letting me get to know that person."

Relaxing, Neal calmed down understanding that she was part putting on a show for Sara, and part really didn't know him that well. Their paths had crossed over the years, Sarah and Chuck might have said things about him, but that was different than this one on one means of learning more about each other. "I'm not the only one who plays a role well. You've managed to keep to your reputation to hide what's deeper. Did you ever try any of this stuff on Sarah?" He was genuinely curious. Zondra wasn't someone he pictured playing matchmaker to help a friend.

"Who do you think helped her catch Bruce? The relationship didn't last, and once Chuck was in the picture it didn't stand a chance, but he was a good guy for her. He helped to make it possible for her to settle with Chuck." At his raised eyebrow she continued. "She'd never had a steady relationship before that."

"Huh, well I guess you learn things every day." Neal decided that maybe he should get to know Zondra a little better. They weren't romantically compatible, but maybe they would turn out to be friends for their own sakes through this.

Leading her out the door, Neal started smiling again. Their tiff and audience were forgotten. Turning his watch, he came up with another plan. "Let's say we get dinner and then see where the evening leads?"

"You've got a date." Zondra smiled shyly. She had just admitted to something personal and shown something of herself. It was a big step for such a spy.

"What would you like? We're in New York City so the freshest food in the country is available in a variety of venues. There's Spanish, French, Italian…" He walked her out the door listing possible options.

Enjoying her laughter, he liked the prospect of a traveling meal. They still had their bug on O'brian and he wasn't due to hit the streets for a few more hours. That left them some free time to just enjoy being themselves for a bit.

"How about we pick up whatever smells good as we walk back to your loft. Then we can drop these bags off and maybe get a start on wrapping them before we go out later." Zondra suggested as they turned towards his home.

"Translation, I can use my artistic abilities to make them look good while you get to focus on the food as an excuse." Neal jostled her playfully.

"You caught me there, but with an artist like you about, who could blame me?" Zondra shifted closer to him again and started discussing what smelled or sounded good as options to pass the time while they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, and leaving kudos :D


	6. Office Entanglements

Shaking his head, he chocked it up to too much reminiscing the night before.

Dropping his hat off at his desk, he glanced around to see where everyone was. The upstairs offices were empty even though both Peter's and Hughes' showed signs of having been inhabited earlier in the morning. Further, observation showed the door closed to the conference room. They were likely preparing for a meeting since most of the team was working about as usual below.

Smiling at Diana as she worked at her computer and nodding to Jones who was on the phone, Neal tried to get the morning scoop. "What's going on? Peter and Hughes don't usually hide in the conference room."

Jones used a few fingers to wave a quick acknowledgment in greeting before he had to work something on his computer in relation to his phone conversation.

Diana was left to speculate with him. "Sara Ellis came into the office this morning. Marched right upstairs demanding Peter join her in Hughes' office before the three disappeared there. Then half an hour ago they moved to the conference room. Any ideas what this could be about?"

Frozen for a moment, Neal wondered how this was going to go. Sara's comments about him being a criminal were a personal sting likely to be repeated in the professional realm now. Then there was also her repeated crossovers with Zondra and he combined with Peter's and the FBI team's curiosity. This could be incredibly uncomfortable if Sara chose to make it so for him. "She's been working a case for the last few weeks. Sterling and Bosch assigned her to entertain some client so her path has been crossing Zondra's and mine quite a bit. Maybe the bosses got something for her to retrieve and she wants us to help?"

"Maybe." Diana agreed. It was a logical theory, but they couldn't prove it yet. "By the way, when are you going to bring this Zondra around for the rest of us to meet? I hear Peter got lunch at a karaoke club." She teased Neal with genuine curiosity.

"Perhaps you can join us for lunch next weekend if schedules work out?" Neal knew the trick was to be as open and pleasant as possible to make the agents of his life feel like he wasn't keeping secrets. It was just as much of a con as his alleged criminal history was, but it helped to protect his cover.

"Very funny, Caffrey. I know you aren't as innocent as you're trying to play. What if I want to join you on one of your evenings out partying?" Diana had obviously taken it upon herself to move beyond his happy little lunch dates where they played the perfect couple.

Uncertain of how to respond at first, Neal knew he and Zondra wouldn't have anything to personally hide, they weren't attempting crimes, but it could complicate the operation and their covers. "I'll have to check with Zondra."

"Does she hold your leash now?" Diana pushed trying to get a reaction out of him. She was testing the dynamics of his relationship, their activities, and looking to see what would happen if she kept pushing. Although she was a diplomat's daughter, she didn't often use those skills when it came to Neal.

"No, but it's courteous to take her opinion into consideration." Neal easily deflected that one. Being a gentleman had its advantages. One of which meant Diana couldn't argue his line of reasoning there.

"Good answer. Why don't you call her and see?" Diana smiled as she moved off to resume the task she had been performing prior to their conversation.

Knowing he'd been beaten, Neal pulled out his phone and texted the request as ordered. It would take some finagling, but he and Zondra should be able to put their skills together to deflect an FBI agent… or two. Neal sent a second message off after watching Diana drop a note off on Jones 'desk before the agent looked up at him. Apparently, she wasn't the only one conspiring to learn more about his personal life, just the front man… or woman in this case.

Going to his desk, Neal started up his computer and began the process of organizing his cases for the day.

After several minutes, Zondra got back to him with a short message. It was generally code terms indicating the agents could accompany them on their mission, but he would need to keep them distracted so she could focus if necessary. She'd use her phone with the excuse of work allowing her to monitor their target, and they could show the team that their time wasn't just about partying. He would have to play the financially supported as she paid all night, but his ego wouldn't take too big of a hit. They both knew he could manage the bill, but it was integral to his assignment that he remained within Neal's financial means.

With their plan in place, they decided on meeting arrangements.

Sending a text out to each of the nosy agents in question, Neal invited both Jones and Diana to accompany them out for the night.

As expected, he got two agreements with promises to bring dates.

Smirking, he knew the evening was going to be more complicated, but that was the fun of it. He generally enjoyed doing his government work around the FBI agents. It was something of a game for him. How much could he do without getting caught? Albeit, without taking such a risk as to increase his odds of being discovered.

The fine line he walked between the two was one of few challenges he got to face on a daily basis. Mortgage fraud was usually a fairly simple case to close, general White Collar cases weren't so complicated as to spark interest, and he wasn't doing any of those exciting international cases for the CIA. Instead, he felt like he did in his accounting classes. Stimulated enough not to fall asleep, but not excited enough to feel adrenaline.

On the other side, he did have the potential threat of traitors discovering his continued life, maybe the public corruption he pursued would bite the bait he presented, or perhaps some old enemy would come out of the woodworks to pursue him as some identity of his past or another. Neal had some interesting opponents that came up occasionally, but he didn't want any of his Larkin or CIA associated enemies. That would be too dangerous for his current friends. Sure, the FBI could probably handle themselves, but the rest of them would be placed in precarious positions. Those were the reasons to keep his skills sharp.

He kept himself on steady alert watching the crowds around him, kept his security at the loft running at all times, and observed the agents around him running anyone new who showed up through the database. There were no guarantees he could catch them if someone from the Ring or another traitorous organization showed up. For that matter, lone traitors were always a potential problem. They didn't need to come in groups or organizations to prove deadly.

Although the complacent atmosphere made it difficult to keep his game up to the levels he was accustomed to in Black Ops, he managed to remember the risks and find enough stimulation not to slack off in his vigilance.

When it came down to it, the only real challenges he faced daily were keeping his operations a secret and keeping his vigilance up to prevent danger from enemies. The rest came and went with the occasional more challenging case or trouble in his relationship with someone from his present life.

Working White Collar was generally much easier than Black Ops. Maybe that's why he hoped to someday move to something more like this? It would be easier to settle down in a steady environment. He would be less likely to be tortured or clinically killed so much. There were bonuses really.

Putting aside another solved case, Neal looked up towards the conference room.

As much as he wished things could work out that way in his future. He didn't find it worthwhile to allow himself to dwell on pipe dreams. Someone like Sara wouldn't be able to get past his walls of secrets, and the White Collar team wouldn't be able to see him as more than the criminal they chased, arrested, and employed on probation.

His stare was timely as the door opened to reveal Peter giving way for Sara to exit the room. She was dressed more business professional in a business suit, but she still held her head high and ignored Neal even when her eyes briefly met his.

Sweeping down the stairs and out of the office, she was soon gone.

Coming out more slowly with Hughes, Peter stood by as the boss made an announcement to the team.

"Listen up everyone. Ms. Ellis is bringing us a Sterling and Bosh case. Those being assigned to the team will transfer their current caseloads to someone else and come up to the conference room to be debriefed." Then he listed the names. Particularly, there were the expected Jones, Barrigan, and Caffrey mentioned.

Having completed most of his pile, Neal simply past the notes he had been working on for the remaining files over to Blake before heading for the stairs as directed.

Seeing he was the first one, he decided to veer off to the break area to grab some coffee. The brew wasn't stellar, but it was something warm to drink and a distraction if need be. Then armed with some paper, a pen, and his drink, Neal mounted the stairs to take a seat in the conference room.

Doodling on the paper, he focused on drawing various parts of Zondra. Her eyes in the doe eye persona. The smile she had when she genuinely laughed about something. Those curls as her hair hung loose. That mischievous expression she wore when she was up to something. In general, various things a loving artist would sketch of his girlfriend. It helped their cover role while also giving him something to do.

It didn't take long for Sara to return and the rest of the team working the case to file up and take their respective seats as well.

When the meeting began, Sara took the front with Peter as they explained how their suspect was a man who preyed on the wealthy women she had been hosting before absconding with something valuable to each one.

With a pointed glance at Neal, Sara indicated that he was being included for his criminal knowledge. How did this man achieve his actions, what was ultimately his goal with such an eclectic collection of valuables, and where would he likely strike next based on his previous crimes. The insurance agency had spent weeks researching the various crimes before realizing they were by the same perpetrator. Whoever was responsible, they were a skilled criminal and a worthy opponent to the best team.

Intrigued, Neal liked the prospect of a challenge. Flipping his pen through his fingers, he absentmindedly did some flexibility exercises while his mind worked. "I don't know of many who are up to this caliber so it's a small circle of suspects. Unless it's someone new…" The string of thefts didn't quite fit any of the known criminals. This one, they were taught by the best, but putting their own flair into the actions. "It has to be someone new. Trained by a master, their past heist would have been done to someone else's specifications, but they appear to have graduated. They're probably doing their first series of jobs on their own. Either the master had nothing left to teach, or they had a falling out."

"Good, good ideas, Neal." Peter encouraged before barking orders for the team to run every known suspect with a reputation, their known contacts, and any newer criminal believe to have the potential to achieve this level of criminal mastery. They would likely find their perpetrator somewhere in the mix.

Coming up with several names to start and speculating on the rest, the team divided who would work what before dispersing to pursue the leads.

Collecting his papers together, Neal was distracted from his task as Jones asked him if they were of the elusive girl he'd been seeing.

"These are Zondra." Neal acknowledged before spreading them out for inspection.

It became a point of interest as many of the agents paused on their way out to glance at the drawings. Jones and Diana took more time than the others to pick them up and examine some of the sketches more closely.

Holding the mischievous expression, Diana teased Neal. "It looks like she's going to keep you busy. With a look like that, she seems like someone who enjoys being active."

"And drawing a lot of attention to herself too," Jones added looking at the sketch of the big doe eyes.

Joining them to look over the sketches, Peter commented. "She seems to like to party, is serious about her work, has a long history with Neal, and doesn't like feeling as if her privacy is being invaded."

"Good to know. I guess we'll see how much fun she is tonight." Diana said passing the sketch back to Neal before heading for her desk.

"Does she have any available friends?" Jones asked passing the one he'd been holding back as well.

"I thought you had a date?" Neal queried. There was no way he wanted Jones to be introduced to Carina.

Shrugging, Jones answered. "I don't have a girlfriend or a steady relationship."

"You wouldn't with any of her friends either. Of the closest two, one's married and the other has no intention of settling down. Carina… she may not be as wild, but she certainly isn't tame." Neal tried to discourage Jones from getting interested.

What surprised Neal was when Hughes' seemed to perk up and frown. Did he know anything about Zondra or Carina? One name didn't seem to faze him but mentioning both got a reaction.

Pondering that, Neal allowed Peter to help him collect the remaining papers before they walked out of the conference room together. Before they parted on the landing, Peter slipped a comment in about being glad Neal was taking Jones and Diana out.

"They'll be your spies tonight, Peter. I'm sure they could have reports on your desk in the morning if you asked." Neal mostly jested. There was only a little annoyance at Peter's continued pries into his personal life.

Heading down to his desk before Peter could come up with an answer, Sara could exit the conference room, or Hughes could garner any more potentially revealing information, Neal retreated to his desk to research for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite me :D
> 
> I've decided to post this chapter slightly early. It's birthday season in my house so my dad and sister are jointly celebrating for part of an extended weekend in Colorado and we'll leave around dawn tomorrow... early for this night owl. Then we have contractors coming the day we get back to replace windows so it's going to be interesting for the next few days (but I'll finally have a window I can open without battling!). On this note, it may be Tuesday night before I have laptop time but I'll endeavor to make due with my phone for responses in the meanwhile.


	7. Work Friends

*******

Meeting Zondra at the rendezvous point, Neal stood beside her and conversed quietly while they waited for the others to join them. It gave them some time to begin setting the scene.

Standing towards each other, Zonda had her phone in her hand and kept up the appearance of sending and receiving messages. Some of it was real updates about their target, but other parts of it were front parts being played by Sarah and Carina as needed just in case the FBI agents managed to catch a peek.

Facing her, Neal twirled her hair around his fingers in between wrapping it around his middle finger. It was to show a romantic interest to be close to her, to touch her without interrupting her communications. His posture was lightly leaning against the wall of the building they were standing next to so he provided a screen from public eyes while also showing patience with her distraction.

Both were dressed nice as Neal wore one of his suits sporting the rat pack while she wore a sleek black dress. They mixed classy with modern and were catching eyes from the rest of the social seekers moving around them.

When Jones and Diana came up separately and alone, Neal pretended not to notice them for a minute while he asked Zondra if she was going to be free the next night as he had plans.

Looking up, Zondra purred that she was free as far as she knew.

Clearing their throats, Jones and Diana smiled at the startled reactions the other two displayed at realizing they had an audience.

Straightening his posture and stepping away from the wall, Neal shifted his attention to their company while Zondra slid her phone into her purse. "Zondra, Clinton Jones, and Diana Berrigan. Jones and Diana, Zondra." He gestured between them.

The three exchanged greetings and then paused in the awkward transition moment where they were all trying to decide what to say next and making their initial observations.

"What happened to your dates?" Neal decided to determine why they were both showing up alone. It might determine the rest of the night

"Work called; some kind of medical emergency." Diana gave the general explanation which led to a brief discussion of the medical position and what it was like being in a relationship with a doctor.

Then Jones was asked what his excuse was. "A migraine. Clubs with lights and loud music are not an option tonight." His comment got the usual suggestions of what was best for migraines or severe headaches mixed with well wishes for the unfortunate.

Asking if they wanted to reschedule, Neal wondered if maybe they could put the evening off.

However, Diana said they could hang out without dates. "Besides, I have a substitute here if I want to dance." And she slid her arm through Jones' indicating who she had as a backup.

"That is unless he finds someone else? You aren't in a steady relationship, are you Clinton?" Zondra asked to tease the agent.

"No, and obviously my datebook could use some blank pages getting filled in." He played along easily.

Giving him a point for not rising to her bait, Zondra began to see some of why she liked this team Neal was always talking about. They weren't the usual sort she encountered. Maybe his taste in agents extended into other fields and agencies?

Understanding the comment for what it was, Neal wasn't worried. Jones and Diana could give and take in that field. He just didn't want things to go so far as to reveal the real nature of his relationship with Zondra or to show any hints of their real means of employment. "Shall we?" with a tilt of his head and a simple act of extending his arm to Zondra, he indicated for the group to go into the club and get the evening started.

Following suit, Jones accompanied Diana into the place and the group found a table satisfactory to all parties. Being agents, they all liked the accessibility to move through the place. Close enough to participate, and yet on the edge to observe.

Ordering drinks and appetizers, they were doing a round about much as Neal and Zondra had been doing. Go to one location, get a bit to eat and drink, then move onto another location while dancing or watching as the mood suited.

As they nibbled on the hors-d'oeuvres, Jones and Diana struck up a conversation about the location they were at and the selection of other options in the neighborhood. Which ones had the better décor, were more frequented by an interesting society, and which ones had the worse reputation for trouble breaking out. It was a topic as tame as the weather, and yet more pointed as it showed knowledge of local culture and an awareness of recent events.

Sharing glances at one point, Jones and Diana seemed to notice a discrepancy.

"I thought you said you were new to the community? You seem pretty well caught up on local events." Diana wondered offhandedly.

Smirking, Zondra wasn't impressed with her approach but did notice Diana's instinct. "Being new to the neighborhood would leave me at a loss to fill in so much on my own. However, I have passed through before on a few occasions where friends have taken me out. Then there is also Neal here, who has frequented these locations in times past and is now a current resident in the neighborhood. Although he might not have come as much before we got together, he did once in a while."

Nodding at the sense behind the story, Diana knew Neal would have been through social locations for his cons in the past, his tracking did show him going around once in a while to break up the boredom of remaining in two miles, and they knew nothing of her past to deny her previous visits.

Transitioning away from the topic with a few last comments, the group got more interested in what they were going to do next with the food gone and the drinks running dry.

Zondra had only used her phone on occasional not wanting to give the appearance of avoidance, but she had been texting from time to time to build the foundation in case something came up. Making the suggestion to dance, it gave her the opportunity to adjust their game plan with Neal. Meanwhile, Jones and Diana could evaluate their opinions at the table where they could observe more easily, or on the dance floor blending with the rest of the patrons.

Leading his date out onto the floor, Neal started dancing with her while smiling proudly. "You think Diana took a weak approach. She's making you underestimate her."

"I'll have to be on my guard then. So far I'm not sure how far your taste in agents extends to the FBI, but I can see hints that at least they aren't the norm." Zondra acknowledged their general superiority to her notions of FBI but wasn't willing to give them the full credit of equaling their peers in the CIA.

"Given the chance, you'd see." Neal was certain in his belief in the team. They were the best at what they did and deserved to be viewed as such.

Dropping the topic, Zondra noticed that Jones and Diana had decided to join them on the dance floor rather than remain at the table. There would be time for observation if a slow song came up, but while the music was fast and playful, they might as well enjoy the evening too.

When the song turned slow, Jones and Diana returned to the table so Neal and Zondra only indulged in one additional dance. Once the song was over, they paid their bill with Zondra sliding her card, and then proceeded to walk out in search of their next destination.

Strolling down the street, Diana easily laughed and relaxed with Jones who seemed to enjoy this out of office side to his working partner which gave the impression to watching eyes that they were two couples.

Reaching another location, they joined the line to be carded in and chatted the wait away. This location was more exclusive and didn't allow just anyone to enter. Reaching the front of the line, the security guard showed particular interest in Zondra and flirted with her as he checked her driver license to make sure she was legal.

Seeing Neal's displeasure and Zondra's general lack of response, Diana handed her license to the guard and turned his attention towards her with a seemingly flirtatious remark. Jones aided by quickly following up with his to prevent the guard from finding time to return to his attention for Zondra.

Once they had passed inspection and were allowed to enter, Zondra turned to tell Neal he had loyal friends. They had both stepped in to help in what could have become an awkward situation.

Moving further into the club, Neal wasn't surprised to see Sara out with her guests as she was still helping to keep them entertained by taking them out during the week.

"Sterling and Bosch must be paying Sara very well for her to afford to be out like this all the time," Diana commented. She had heard about how frequently Neal and she crossed paths on their nights out.

"The clients show an interest in Sara and have specifically asked for her company as a 'kindred spirit,' so the company is footing the bill for her to entertain them. She's courting some deep-pocketed clients and there isn't much of a limit on her expenses for this one." Neal explained as he flagged a waitress down to their table.

Jones and Diana noticed a glimmer of jealousy flit across Zondra's face as Neal defended their mutual acquaintance.

It was a show for their benefit, but it was true to the character she portrayed. Although Zondra wanted Sara to see Neal's value and for Neal to allow Sara to get close, she was still Neal's girlfriend with a romantic claim. Hearing him talk about another woman who had shown interest, even reluctant, wasn't something she should show pleasure in.

Exchanging glances again, Jones and Diana seemed to wonder why there was a reason for jealousy between Zondra and Sara. Intrigued, they silently decided to add the observation of the insurance agent to their evening tasks.

Fortunately, the waitress arrived in a timely fashion to distract the table from their thoughts by taking orders. Collecting their requests, she worked her way around the table associating their faces with their choices before disappearing leaving them to converse.

Making general conversation, they discussed the crowd, music, and moved into dating conversation.

Describing a special date, Neal talked about a time where he had taken a girl for a walk along a sandy beach talking about whatever crossed their minds. Then he invited her back for cold pizza only to wow her when he swung the door open to a nice candle light dinner. Continuing to discuss a simple night at home where he had prepared her favorite food, played soft music, and finished with dancing under the stars on the building rooftop he wowed the table with his tale of romance. He hadn't spent money and had only focused on fulfilling dreams of what she imagined to be a special evening. Making it a surprise had only added to the allure.

Knowing Sara had been standing in the hearing range, Zondra had intentionally made sure he shared something personal with the group while she could learn it too.

Observing the longing expression on her face as she watched from behind, Jones and Diana realized Sara wanted someone to treat her the way Neal had treated someone special in the past. They also started to wonder if maybe she had an interest in the con which would add to the reason for Zondra's reaction.

Moving the conversation on without acknowledging their observations, Diana picked up the tale with talk of clay and wheels to discuss a special meeting in her past.

As the evening drew later and the conversation grew more comfortable, Zondra pulled her phone out more often and seemed more distracted. Work was calling, and she needed to be elsewhere. Slipping away to make a phone call, she returned with the excuse of work for her leaving.

Covering the bill and kissing Neal good night, Zondra slipped out of the club to meet Carina. Passing through, the other CAT decided to drop in and join the fun.

Moving to the actual location where the target was partying, Zondra used Carina's presence for a girl's night out.

Back at the club, Neal decided not to continue their previous plan of partying and suggested leaving the scene for a quieter dinner where they could talk easier.

Agreeing, Jones and Diana joined him to walk out to a local favorite. The rest of the evening took on a more normal feel as they ate and conversed as they did at work lunches before each heading home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, choosing to favorite, leaving kudos, and following :D


	8. The Lunch Hour

*******

With the case advanced as far as it was, it didn't take long for the team to pick up the trail and begin the heated pursuit of their suspect.

As the work progressed, the dynamics of the teams fell into a comfortable working relationship.

Peter and Hughes led on the part of the FBI and were in contact with the management of Sterling Bosh when necessary to ensure the work progressed smoothly. Sara performed as the primary contact floating between the two organizations and handled the majority of the information sharing. Jones and Diana worked closely with the leadership and were the lead footmen of the FBI. Finally, Neal continued to consult and floated within the FBI advising from his perspective and helping with the research.

There was an additional dynamic to the professional relations as well. After their evening out with Neal and Zondra, Jones and Diana had begun to wonder if Sara hid an interest in Neal which led to wondering if Neal returned any attraction. The two agents continued to observe the opposing interests but were surprised to see potential markers.

Sara had picked up a habit of watching Neal and Zondra when they were out and as a result, was showing a softer opposition toward Neal than she had previously exhibited. Instead of aggressively pushing for information on the Raphael and pointing out his criminal traits, she merely mentioned his criminal traits if the conversation went in that direction and made the occasional comment about wanting her Raphael.

Raising their eyebrows at each other when they first detected her softening perspective, the observing agents realized she did indeed have an attraction she was battling. And based on their observations, she was losing the battle.

Turning their eyes onto Neal, Jones and Diana noticed a comfortable relationship had formed between him and Zondra, but there was something of a spark missing. However, when they saw Sara interact with Neal as they worked around the office, there were glimpses of sparks and potential sizzles.

Holding a private conversation, the two agents realized Neal and Sara were battling an attraction on both sides. Sara was softening towards him but retaining a distance, and Neal was holding to his annoying con behavior while retaining a personal distance. Unsure of what it meant, they chose to continue observing to see how things progressed and monitor if Neal was remaining in his relationship with Zondra for healthy reasons.

*******

Sitting at his desk, Neal was aware of Jones and Diana observing him and wasn't sure what to think of Sara's softening towards him.

What he did understand and know how to handle, was why Zondra sashayed into the office one afternoon wearing a pair of close fitting stretch jeans and flirtatious blouse to distract from her flat dress shoes that went with her comfortable outfit, but were good for running.

It was time for the final takedown of her arms dealer and she was looking to steal him away under the guise of a lunch date.

Pretending to be drawn by her presence, Neal glanced up before most of the office was aware of the difference in her entrance. She wasn't someone who entered their office often; in fact, she had never been in the New York City FBI building at all. It was easy for Neal to spread an excited smile for the others to see. He was about to leave his desk and enter the field. Sure, he wasn't going to be shown for his involvement, but she was using him as backup which still meant participation and potential action to give his muscles a stretch.

Kissing her modestly in the professional environment, Neal gently greeted her with the question of why she was visiting.

"To steal you away for lunch," She purred up at him with a flirtatious smile for their audience's sake.

Before they could retreat, there was the interest of the team to evade as many paused in their work to watch their interaction with either curiously or admiration.

Sending them on their way, Peter called to Neal that he could take a little extra time at lunch, but admonished him not to abuse it.

Hughes was busy on the phone in his office so he wasn't able to observe, but Sara was able to pause upstairs to watch the couple interact below.

Giving Peter a wave and sparing Sara a glance, Neal paused to flip his hat onto his head before showing Zonra out of the building by opening the door for her and guiding her with his hand on her back.

Once they were out of the building, Zondra got into her car with him and shifted into her professional mode when they were safely away in traffic. The FBI wasn't watching and they were on a CIA operation.

"We're going to have lunch and watch our boy make his final sale from the rooftop next door. He's feeling uncomfortable, so he's chosen an open rooftop with a limited range of view and a select clientele to make it difficult to approach him. Because of this, we're going to have to use more remote recording devices to get his deal on record. I have been given a local team to man the exits, and your favorite assassin is leading the takedown team." Zondra filled him in on the general plan and included the warning to watch himself.

"Great. You don't happen to have a spare vest perchance? Should Casey catch wind I'm around, he tends to shoot first and ask questions later." Neal sighed as he realized what complications this could create.

"Don't let him catch your wind." Zondra quipped as she turned onto their street. They had a radius to remain in so it was fortunate their suspect obliged them by remaining in it as well.

"I can play innocent bystander for the FBI and O'Brian, but Casey, he's going to be a tougher one to evade if there is any reason for him to be around." Neal watched the city pass him by as he thought about ways to avoid the potential danger. "How about I get a table for us while you make arrangements, then you can meet me upstairs without Casey having any need to follow. We can keep a distance from the takedown team which will help retain our covers."

Smirking, Zondra teased "You don't want to face Case again?"

"He's technically killed me once and has tried multiple other times. No, I don't want to face him right now. There is too much at risk if I can't complete my mission here." Neal reminded her that he had his own work to accomplish with a personal risk to his own family if he failed.

Smoothing her expression out, Zondra couldn't tease him for that. He hadn't avoided facing Casey in past operations where they crossed over in California, and his family was something to protect.

Reaching their destination, they completed the preparation work as planned on the way. Zondra parked the car and went to finish arrangements with Casey to ensure the team was in place.

Meanwhile, Neal went up to the roof of the building where they would be eating to get them a table with an advantageous view of their suspect's reservation to ensure the best means of observation.

Settling in to wait, he pretended to be taking pictures of the view as he used his phone to place markers for where he wanted microphones. Then turning back to his table, he initiated the commands to send remote cameras and recording devices flying up on compact drones. They wouldn't draw attention based on where they would attach themselves to the building, and their small size would avoid general notice as they flew into place.

With the tech in place, he ordered a drink and sat to wait for his date.

When Zondra came up to join him, she pretended to have encountered an old friend who derailed her from arriving just behind him as allegedly arranged.

Talking about their days, the old friend, their meal, and enjoying the food they managed to pass the meal pleasantly. What any audience missed, was how their phones were showing clips of what was transpiring on the building next door while their earbuds were hidden to provide audio.

Eventually, O'Brian made his deal and the exchange of financial account information and a storage unit key changed hands completing the transaction. Sending an emissary to acquire the goods, the two men remained to eat as insurance against deceit.

Tailing the emissary and the additional henchmen sent to transport the goods, Casey sent some of his team who then arrested them once the weapons had been revealed.

Back at the lunches, the code was given and Casey led his team out onto the rooftop to arrest their suspects together. It wasn't particularly populated and their attack with agents placed as wait staff gave an element of surprise so efficient no shots were fired.

Toasting each other on the roof next door, Neal hadn't counted on Casey looking in their direction. Although they were not clear at the distance, the colonel did have good eyesight. The only indicator he had that his presence might be suspected was the particular growl Casey uttered before turning away to process the perpetrators.

Finishing the last few bites, the agents didn't want their departure to be too closely associated with the activity next door so they took their time. Moving for a few additional photos with the change in light, Neal pretended to attempt more photography when was actually commanding the drones to return to their bases where the NSA would remove the records for evidence.

When they finished their meal, they paid their bill and got up to descend back to the ground level.

Getting a phone call on the way, Peter informed Neal that they had their suspect and to redirect his return from the offices to the takedown site.

"Two in one day. We should have lunch dates more often." Neal grinned at his counterpart.

Kissing his cheek in congratulations, Zondra wiped her lipstick off before agreeing in a teasing manner. "Maybe. Now I know where to go when work proves to be particularly challenging."

"Mock me all you like, but I'll take my wins where I can get them." Neal smiled despite her humor at his expense.

Reaching the ground floor, Neal managed to dodge into the crowd just before he could hear Casey reaching Zondra and questioning who her friend was. She made a non-committal comment about him being someone she knows who lived locally and had been helping her out. If Casey suspected him it would limit the search zone, but also throw less interest because he was obviously someone she trusted.

Unable to dwell on his potential problem for long, Neal wove his way through the crowds until he was a safe distance away. Then he hailed a cab and rode to meet the rest of the team.

Arriving on the scene, he was surprised at how much difference a little over an hour could make.

Zondra had managed to record her suspect making a deal with the local leader of a major crime organization and had orchestrated his henchmen to be caught with the merchandise in hand for the exchange.

Meanwhile, the White Collar team had found their suspect setting up shop in a museum downtown. He was seen sketching a famous art piece on loan that was soon to be returned to its owner. If he waited for the owners to reclaim it, he would have less security to contend with and could charm helpful information from the heiress who had inherited it. The museums had been alerted to be on the watch for their suspect so a call had been placed alerting them. A speedy warrant was requested and the team was soon hurrying to catch him before he could move on.

Fortunately for them, not only had he finished his sketch, but he had begun jotting coded ideas and notes for his heist on the opposing page when he found himself surrounded. Quickly closing the book as the badges were displayed before him, the man wasn't pleased to realize his error.

While he was held nearby being cuffed, the man claimed them to be random doodles when the team picked up the sketchbook to admire his handy work.

Neal whistled as he translated the words. "He's got notes here about her likes and interests, possible means for arranging a cute meet to charm information out of her, and even some possible directions to profit off of the painting once the theft was completed."

Peter clapped Neal on the shoulder as he arranged for the book to be added to evidence. "Drawing his target and putting notes right beside it for his plans wasn't the brightest idea I've ever seen."

"Even the smart ones make mistakes." Neal defended.

Glancing up to meet his consultant's eyes, Peter sense there being another address to him. The reminder that Neal was smart too, and he had made mistakes. "Very true."

Guiding Neal back to his car once the evidence had been collected; Peter gave him a peaceful ride back to the office. He didn't make any jokes about his criminal record and no prying inquiries into his lunch date, just the quiet understanding of a friend who could tell he had a lot on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, leaving kudos, and reviewing/commenting :D


	9. Or Not

*******

When the case was closed and in the hands of the judicial system, Neal followed the rest of the team up to the conference room to see what Sterling and Bosh was there to announce. Sara was standing as representative, but her bosses had accompanied her making it more official. Something big was about to happen.

Taking his seat towards the back, Neal was still trying to avoid drawing any undue attention to himself. Having Zondra around and accomplishing two takedowns in a day had already brought him dangerously close to discovery by Casey and Hughes seemed to have picked up on something. It was best to keep his head low for a while until the excitement blew over and maybe he would manage to retain his cover.

Listening to the speech, he caught the general shows of appreciation and promise of reward, but he hadn't expected Sterling and Bosh to go through with it. Then they wrapped the meeting up with an invitation to a swanky party. The whole team was to go… including him.

Smirking, Neal wasn't fooled. The party wasn't so much about thanking the diligent agents for closing the case and arresting their thief before he could swindle any more of their clients. Although showing off connections to the local FBI didn't hurt and only aided in building confidence in their security, it wasn't the primary focus of the party either. No, it was about schmoozing the wealthy clients into retaining their services and entrusting them with their numerous valuables. That was what the company thrived on and what made them a leader in the industry.

When the meeting broke up, who could get dates and what was to be worn were common conversations filing the walks back to desks. The agents were professional enough not to be distracted for long, but planners enough to begin getting ideas to ensure their participation went as smoothly as possible.

Ignoring the conversations around him, Neal knew he'd either have a date or he wouldn't, and his tux would be sufficient either way.

Dodging questions about who he would take, Neal didn't have a lot of options in the romantic arena. He was a con man and criminal to the world, no matter who he might actually be behind the façade.

Sure, he was interested in Sara should they have a chance, but he didn't expect there to be an opportunity to show her he could be, and in fact was, more than the man he presented himself as.

Instead, he would probably go with Zondra, if her leave lasted any longer. The paperwork was pretty much done for her as well and the bosses were simply waiting until a case came up where she was needed. That dry spell wasn't likely to last much longer so her continued presence would be doubtful.

There were no questions asked as to whether or not he would be attending the event. He was Neal Caffrey, and what con artist in his right mind would skip out on a fancy party full of potential targets? Even projecting himself as reformed didn't blot out his known preference for fine dining and high society.

What no one seemed to notice were the responses he commonly received at such events since joining the FBI's workforce. His criminal history wasn't exactly hidden so many of the patrons either chose to shun him creating an awkward environment, or they pursued him for the pleasure of danger until they found another high to pursue instead. Awkwardness could prevail under these circumstances, but he was brilliant at working the crowd to prevent it even if it left him feeling exhausted at the end of the evening.

Sometimes he really hated having to play the part for such a long-term duration. Sighing, he tried to square his shoulders and deal with it like he always did. It wasn't ideal, but he would make the best of it.

*******

That evening, Zondra met him in the office to go on a date. They were still keeping up appearances, but creating an impression of a cooling passion. It allowed them to resolve their pretend relationship without drawing a lot of attention to the inevitable break up.

Putting on a show, Zondra enjoyed sashaying in her heels and tight dress as she made the short walk from the elevator to Neal's desk. Although it wasn't far, it was far enough to have several eyes drawn to her either out of jealousy in Sara's case, or interest from the rest of the persons present.

Taking a seat on the edge of Neal's desk, she flirtatiously asked him about his day while he closed his case files for the evening and locked his computer.

Sharing the basic details about the upcoming event, Neal extended the expected invitation for her to come.

Making sure she didn't get all touchy with him as she had before, Zondra gave a general commitment "If the boss doesn't move me before then. You know I'm in the running for a position overseas and the decision is supposed to be made in the next few days." It was a signal she had been notified of a coming assignment but didn't know exactly when she would have to step into the role yet.

Nodding, Neal took it in stride. He had expected as much. What he could only guess at, was what had Zondra's attention while she said it. She wasn't focused on him so she must be watching Sara again. She hadn't lost her certainty that Sara was interested in him, just like he still doubted any chance with the insurance investigator.

Finishing his task, Neal flipped his hat onto his head and extended his arm to his date. Then leading her out of the office, he guided her onto the streets for one of their last remaining outings before she would leave.

When the night of the event came, Neal dressed picked Zondra up and took her to the outdoor gardens where the event was being held. Courtesy of June, he had the Jaguar so the two showed up in style to match their attire. While Neal was wearing one of Byron's old tuxes, Zondra was wearing a big name label in the form of a sleek strapless black dress.

Escorting his date to their assigned table, Neal wasn't surprised to see himself seated with Jones, Diana, and the Burkes. Sara had been visiting amicably but seemed distracted once he and Zondra joined the group.

Taking his own seat after assisting Zondra into hers, Neal wondered why Sara suddenly found herself necessary elsewhere. Was she busy with the event, or could she actually be jealous? He still leaned towards the first, but there was something in her behavior that indicated a possibility for the latter.

Shrugging it off, he greeted the agents and Elizabeth. The others seemed to be trying to contemplate the circumstances of his arrival and Sara's speedy departure as well, but their expressions showed a greater inclination towards the jealous theory than he thought warranted. No one made comments though as Zondra was present so it was a moot point under the circumstances.

Making pleasant conversation, the group had all met and Neal had enough history with each to keep the time passing pleasantly. There were the occasional distractions as others visited their table or as someone wandered off to talk to another, but as it was a mixed company with a lot of strangers, it was easy to remain in the familiar company at their table.

Getting a call, Zondra pulled her phone out and retreated for privacy.

Not even glancing in her direction, Neal knew she was getting the call and would be off in only a few minutes.

When she returned, Zondra made her announcement and bade them goodbye in a general fashion. She had barely met these friends of her boyfriend's, a man she was essentially breaking up with publically in front of said friends, so she wasn't particular in her attention.

Then a large black car pulled up to the curb and she sashayed her way to it, opened the door, and disappeared into it before the car pulled away.

Surprised, the others wondered how Neal felt being dropped so abruptly by someone he had shown a growing affection and admiration for not long beforehand.

"Should I even ask why you've been working with the Black Panther?" Hughes asked from behind Neal's back.

"I thought your familiarity was primarily focused on the FBI and NSA. But then again, it shouldn't be surprising you'd know people from other agencies." Neal answered cryptically.

"There are a lot of people I know. Even if I've only heard legends and a vague description, I can still identify more people than you would expect." The older agent warned just as cryptically.

Smiling as he read the underlying suspicion, he knew Hughes could draw conclusions if he learned enough about Zondra. So much for retaining his cover entirely… at least no one else suspected anything of the truth. "Identification with certainty is the trick though. However, I don't recommend pursuing such an endeavor. Sometimes… sometimes certainty is beyond your need to know for reasons that can't be explained." He lazily stirred the drink in front of him waiting for Hughes' response. The man had approached him publically with the table listening and Sara standing nearby. It was best to prevent the subject from being pursued without revealing why it wasn't a good idea.

"Do I need to be concerned?" Hughes clarified.

"Only if you were involved in a Washington problem thirty years ago… or have become connected since then." Neal hinted. The agent was brilliant enough he could figure out who he was, but there were too many possibilities for Hughes to narrow it down to the correct case.

"I'll leave you to it then, but you had better behave," Hughes stated before meandering back into the party. He had said his piece.

Looking up from his spinning ice, Neal smirked at the wide-eyed expressions and open mouths of his companions. "So much for retaining my secrets…"

"She's an agent?" Peter was the first one to regain his focus and he leaped straight into interrogation mode.

"Yes, Zondra's always been an agent for as long as I've known her," Neal answered. "And before you ask, her friends are too." He directed the second comment towards Jones in regards to his earlier dating inquiry.

"Does that include you?" Elizabeth zoned in on the hard one.

"That would be telling. I've been associated with law enforcement and government all my life and I've learned to always keep secrets up my sleeve." Then to prove his point, Neal pulled something out of his sleeve and had Elizabeth take it in her hands without showing her what it was. When she opened her hands, a paper butterfly wound up with a light piece of wood and a rubber band flew out to her utter amazement.

Getting up from his seat, Neal flipped his hat onto his head and bid them goodnight. It was best he not remain at the party and risk his cover any further. It was already in shreds and he had work to do to protect what he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, leaving kudos, choosing to favorite, and follow my stories and I :D
> 
> Many of you probably know the drill by now, but it's that time again! The last chapter of this story will be posted next week so I need votes to know what you would like to see next. My profile page has a list of completed stories so take a peek and either review or PM me your vote. Then next week when the final chapter is posted I'll announce what you've decided :D Should we get a tie, then I'll post a one-shot from Pinterest Prompts as a filler while the tie is broken.


	10. Dreams Come True

*******

Weeks passed.

Neal had managed to retain his cover in general, but Hughes, Peter, Jones, Diana, Elizabeth, and Sara all knew better than to believe he was only the con man he pretended to be. They were curious so Neal was certain they were carefully researching who he might be, but they were doing it well enough to generally keep under the radar.

*******

Zondra had completed her overseas mission and briefly passed through on her way to California. She had evaded the team's curiosity but had crossed paths with Peter.

Peter hadn't asked her anything about her work, but it was obvious in his attention that he was looking for hints about her.

When she turned to Neal questioningly looking for an explanation, he shrugged. "Hughes recognized you and they know you're an agent of some sort. Now they're unofficially trying to figure me out."

Her snarky remark about how unlikely it was for the FBI to discover either of their identities had Peter frowning and turning to Neal in response.

Shrugging again, Neal smirked at him. "You wouldn't have learned there was anything to find if Hughes hadn't recognized her and decided to confront me in front of you."

In response, Peter grumbled something about cheeky, but the smile on his face and expression in his eyes removed any negative implications. He obviously loved the puzzle and enjoyed the partnership all the more for the cryptic reveal.

*******

The positive acceptance of Neal's secret led to Hughes double finger pointing Neal up to his office. Slipping a folder across the desk, the older agent sat with his fingers steepled in front of him.

Gauging the confident body language, Neal had a feeling it was something to do with his identity. What he hadn't expected to find was a contract for the FBI. "You want to poach me?"

"I do, and Peter would obviously love to have you as an official partner." Hughes leaned back in a relaxed attitude. He clearly had no hesitation to his plans.

"But…" There were a lot of things that could complicate the offer. Would the CIA let him go?

"You are free to make the change if you want to." Beckman's voice emitted from the computer beside Hughes.

Turning the screen, Hughes allowed Beckman to clear up any questions pertaining to the move. She was Neal's current boss and in the greater position to make the transfer difficult if she wanted. "The CIA may frown on some agents leaving the field, but you've proven yourself time and again. Besides, we can always borrow your skills should you be needed."

Hughes frowned at the addition of borrowing, but he had to admit it was a better arrangement than it could have been.

Signing the contract, Neal accepted the offer before leaving the bosses to iron out the details of his transfer and continued mission.

*******

Going out to dinner one evening, Neal was back to his old routines. There weren't any extra parties or suspicious behavior, but it also meant the empty seat next to him on his outings.

"May I join you?" A familiar voice sounded hesitant and a little shy.

Glancing up, Neal decided to gently tease her while also feeling out her intentions. "I thought you weren't on the market?"

Blushing and ducking her head, Sara persevered. "I'm not… to con artists. Mystery men, on the other hand, are very intriguing."

Quarking an eyebrow up at her, Neal wasn't going to give in that easily. If she was willing to get involved with him, she would need to be able to handle what it meant.

"You've always been charming, brilliant, gentlemanly, and difficult to resist." She pushed some hair behind her ear but knocked more down blocking her face to hide the awkward embarrassment his behavior was causing.

Standing quietly, he made her jump when he spoke softly next to her ear. "It isn't easy for those who get close to me…"

Catching her breath, she took a moment to respond. "I'm willing to risk it." Then she looked up at him with the strength of determination. She had watched him with Zondra, watched his work with Peter, and knew he was more than he pretended to be. He was a man worth the trouble, and that was enough for her to begin a relationship with him.

"Are you sure?" Neal wasn't going to let her dive in without giving her an opportunity of an out.

"I've been trying to keep away from you for a long time." She whispered back the confession unable to say it loudly.

Softening his expression, Neal stopped testing her. Gently touching his hand to her back and swinging his other out in the direction of the table, he extended a wordless acceptance of her request.

Returning to his seat, Neal smiled to set her at ease and called over a waitress to take her order. Then discussing the special for the evening, he created an opening for the general conversation to evolve.

*******

Sitting at his desk, Neal heard the regular sound of the elevator ding its arrival before the doors slid open. It was a common sound occurring every little while and most times he barely registered the noise. Otherwise, he would never get anything done.

The silence of footsteps wasn't uncommon with agents around, and the firm swing of the doors wasn't unusual.

However, a familiar cologne hit him as the closing door dispersed it into the room. Looking up only to jump back startled, he exclaimed, "Chuck!"

Standing in a suit of his own with his hair cropped short, Chuck looked more serious and professional than he had ever seen him before. Neal commented, "So this is what you would have looked like had we gone into business together?"

"No. Yes… maybe?" Chuck seemed to be staring at him as if coming to terms with the facts.

Laughing, Neal enjoyed having his friend before him but was unsure as to the reason. "So, to what do I owe the honor?"

"What? Oh, Zondra gave her gift at the baby shower. It wasn't exactly surprising what she got Sarah, but her gift to me… she obviously had help. Then Casey said she had a secret friend here in New York so I started investigating. On the same day she had her bust here, there was a large one for the White Collar FBI team. A poke through the FBI database and I had your picture as a consulting informant." Chuck explained the general information for what had brought him before getting to his point. "I miss my best friend. You died right in front of me, and didn't even tell me you were okay?"

Relieved to hear the concern, but not wishing to continue the conversation in front of the general office, Neal gestured for him to accompany him on a walk. "I believe you haven't had the tour?"

"Take your time Caffrey, but know we're going to want to meet him when you get back. You can bring him to my place tonight." Peter not so gently hinted. Then extending his hand out, he greeted Chuck for himself. "I'm agent Peter Burke, his handler. You're the old school friend with the baby shower Zondra was preparing for?"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Chuck, Chuck Bartowski. Yeah, that's how I figured out he was here. The gifts were things only he or Morgan would come up with, and it wasn't Morgan in New York assisting her with her shopping." Chuck greeted.

"Yeah, you've met, so now my two best friends can gang up on me; later though." Neal forcefully directed Chuck to join him for the walk before too much could be revealed.

Once they were away, he asked. "You do know Peter is going to go research your entire school history looking for me, right?"

"You're transferring to his team officially and will become his partner. It's obvious you trust him and have found another best friend so I don't see the problem with him knowing something of who you are. Besides, you would probably tell him eventually. This way there doesn't have to be secrets." Chuck wasn't abashed.

Snorting, Neal complained anyway. "That would have been on my timing though."

Laughing, Chuck clapped him on the back. "Get over it. So, what have you been up to since the last time you died?"

*******

Returning to the office to find Jones, Diana, Hughes, and Peter were waiting for him, Neal wondered what they had in mind.

"You're serious about wanting to interrogate Chuck?" He asked as he squinted at them. They weren't showing any hints of their intentions, so he was trying to puzzle out their reasons.

"Yes, grab your jacket, close down your computer, and come with us," Peter ordered while standing firmly with his hands on his hips.

"What about my date tonight?" Neal tried to get out of it. If they wanted to interrogate Chuck, the man could take care of himself… or could he?

"Sara's already meeting us at my place. Move, Caffrey." Peter commanded again.

The rest of the team had gone home so Neal knew it wasn't likely to be a team-wide thing.

While he was trying to make up his mind, Chuck stepped around him and turned off his computer before tossing his jacket to him. "You heard the man. Let's go see what your friends here have in mind."

Going along with Peter and Chuck, Neal was relieved they didn't interrogate each other on the drive. Instead, they commented about general details of the city from its history, daily life, to recommended places to visit while Chuck was in the city.

Reaching the Burke residence, Neal was ushered in as the guest of honor to be greeted by the small group of people aware of his secret. Hughes had told Peter about the transfer so he and Elizabeth had set up a small party to celebrate. There was dinner, cake, and the guests Jones, Diana, Hughes, Sara, Chuck, and the Burkes hosting.

Passing Peter a small box with a kiss, Elizabeth moved on to greet Neal with a kiss on the cheek before being generally introduced to Chuck.

With the group all settled and the intent announced, Peter took the floor in front of Neal.

"Your recent work with Agent Zondra… whoever she is, brought something to light. We've always known there was something special to you. It wasn't only your brilliance as a criminal that set you apart, it was always the man behind the con that attracted us. Neal, you are the smartest man I know. In all the years I chased you and the time we've worked together directly, you've never let me down whether it was your skill in the field, your heart as a person, or as the dearest friend and best partner I've ever had. Now I'm proud to say you are officially my working partner as a fellow agent." Then passing the box to him, Peter presented the gift.

Taking it and unwrapping what he already knew it to be, Neal still felt a sense of pride as he opened the FBI badge up for the first time. "I've been an agent for a long time. But this is the first time it's been on an FBI badge."

Reaching out to shake his hand, Peter pulled him into a hug before releasing him for the others to congratulate.

As the evening progressed, the group enjoyed the food and comradery of the atmosphere. Reaching near the end, they found themselves drinking toasts to the future.

Lifting his glass to his friend, Chuck gave his wish for his future. "May you have great success with the FBI to uncover the corruption endangering your family and to close many cases creating legends as spectacular as your work with us was. To one of my best friends, I'm glad you found your family here. I hope you remain happy under their protection and flourish into the future with a real life of abundance and joy. Live long and prosper my friend." Chuck couldn't help but tag the ending on while going Star Trek to his friend's amusement.

Laughing, the group cheered 'here, here' raising their glasses. With one hand they joined in on the toast and with the other, they attempted to mimic the separated finger action of the Vulcan salute.

Looking around him, Neal realized the case had blown his cover, but it had brought him to this. The life he had dreamed of growing up where he was surrounded by family and friends doing the heroic work he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, voting, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite :D  
> The votes so far tally... 3 for The Box of Duress and 1 for Persuasioned, so next week we'll start The Box of Duress :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, leaving kudos, reviewing, choosing to favorite, and following my stories and I :D


End file.
